Containment
by Eric Border
Summary: The True Cross is under new management and they decide to build a prison to hold demons and the humans associated with them. The cram school students and Mephisto are put here but fortunately, Amaimon is also being held here but is of higher rank among the inmates and is treated with higher respect than Rin and Mephisto, which neither of them are happy about.(Slight Shiemi/Amaimon)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a note that if you don't get the description of the beds, look up the 'Orange is the new black beds' and it's set up like that.**

 **And in this story, Amaimon didn't turn into a hamster after being defeated by Rin.**

 **And too people that read my other stories that are unfinished, the stories are on hiatus because I'm having trouble writing for that fandom right now but one day they will be finished.**

Rin looked down at his wrists, they were handcuffed to the chair in front of him, as were his feet. They had been restrained by exorcists of the true cross that morning while they were in class, they had taken Yukio and all of his classmates as well. They had hoped Mephisto, the director, would be able to do something to help them but their hopes were quickly dashed when they were informed that he had been arrested as well. Rin looked up at said demon, who was sitting next to him, still with that calm smirk that never seemed to leave his face. He as well was cuffed to the seat in front of him, they were on a boat, heading straight out to sea and no one seemed to have any idea what was going on. The seats were all in rows, like a bus, and at the front was a cage where two exorcists acting as guards stood with two heavy duty weapons. Rin sighed and looked out the window "Do you know what's going on?" he asked, "You have one of those knowing smirks on your face."

Mephisto chuckled slightly "Actually no I don't, for once, I really have no idea what the true cross is trying to do here."

He heard Shiemi who was sitting behind them next to Izumo yell "Excuse me, can I have a sick bag, I get sea sick and I think I'm going to throw up!"

The guards just ignored her.

Rin growled "Hey man, she might be sick, don't you even care?!" he demanded.

"We don't care for scum like you," one said gruffly.

"She's not like me, she's normal!" he said, thinking they were talking about demons.

"She's a traitor to the human race and in my book that makes her about the same level as you," he growled back and Rin back down in confusion.

"My, my, that's not a good sign," Mephisto murmured, almost to himself, he turned slightly to look back at Shiemi "Don't get any on the shoes," was all he said.

It didn't take long to hear the sound of Shiemi vomiting onto the floor of the aisle and gasps of disgust filling the boat but still, the guards did nothing. Rin looked back out the back windows of the boat, true cross academy was almost just a spec in the distance "Wow, we're pretty far out," he commented.

Mephisto looked back to see and Rin could have sworn he saw a flash of sadness across the director's face but it was gone too quick "They better have a good reason for this," he muttered.

Rin now went back to looking forward, awaiting anything to show up in the distance and after half an hour of nothing on the horizon in any direction, he spotted a small gray dot approaching the boat. As it got closer, he made it out to be a gigantic concrete building in the middle of the ocean, Mephisto frowned slightly "Now how did they do this without my knowledge?"

The boat finally reached the building, which he could now see to be the size of a football field and about ten stories high with nearly not windows. The guards unlocked the cage to step into the aisle and began unlocking everyone's cuffs from the seat to the person in front of them, after this was finished they orders people to come out in rows, one at a time, all connected to the person in front of them by long chains. The platform they stepped onto was built just on top of the water, with stairs leading up to the rest of the building which was about thirty feet about the water. There were about forty people now standing on the platform, not including the guards, most of them were demons and only a handful were human. Each line had ten people in it, and fortunately, Rin was in a line with everyone from cram school and Mephisto. Two more guards joined them and each guard grabbed the arm of the first person in line, in their case, Mephisto, and pulled them along up the stairs one by one. Inside the building the lines split into pairs, walking in opposite directions, down two corridors and then the pairs split up again when the corridor split.

They arrived at the end of the hall where they all were forced to sit on a bench against the wall next to a counter that a woman stood behind, the guard stood in front of them "Ok you're probably all wondering why you are here and where here is. This is a prison, designed to hold demons and anyone known to have associated with them. Now each one of you are going to walk up to this counter one by one, to get your uniforms and essentials, I will then escort you around the block to show you how things are run around here. Pheles, you're up first," he said and unlocked the demons cuffs and watched him closely as he approached the woman standing next to the counter.

Everyone listened and watched, the women approached him and grabbed his head pulling it to the side and examining his ears. Mephisto growled at being touched and was about to protest when she moved his head and pried open his mouth to see his teeth "Lift up your tongue," she ordered and he did as he was told. After looking through his mouth, she turned him around and lift up his shirt, she pulled out a long purple tail that had been wrapped around his stomach and gave it a yank. He yelped and pulled his tail back "Leave your tail out, wrapping it around the stomach is not allowed," she said and grabbed a clipboard from the counter "Name?"

"Mephisto Pheles," he replied.

She wrote it down but looked back up at him "Real name?"

He sighed after a pause "Samael," he said begrudgingly.

She continued to write "Demon prince?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, we only have two of your brothers here so far, king of what?"

Mephisto assumed she meant Rin and Yukio, his half-brothers, so he continued without fault "King of time," he said.

"Ok, I'll need you to strip down to your underwear."

"What?" he asked horrified.

"Strip down to your underwear," she repeated. He hesitantly obeyed taking off his hat slowly, closely followed by the rest of his clothes. It was weird for the students to see him without his dramatic clothes on, if he hadn't had the tail, he could almost pass for a normal, sane human being. The woman took his measurements and grabbed a crimson red uniform from the counter and gave it to him to change into. The uniform consisted of a short sleeve v neck shirt and a pair of too large pants in the same crimson color, with of course a matching pair of slip on shoes, the pants also had a small hole which the lady pulled his tail through so it didn't get stuck in his pants. Mephisto did not look pleased with the new style.

"Are we done now?" he growled, losing his calm and collected façade.

"No, one more thing," she grabbed a container of colored strips and a large sheet she printed out from a small computer, she turned him around and place the sheet over the back of his shirt. She pulled it off a moment later and it left the words 'MEPHISTO PHELES, LEVEL 4, ESCAPE RISK' in big bold black letters. Next, she grabbed the colored strips and place three on the sleeve of his shirt, which printed an orange, pink and green stripe on it "You're done, stand over there."

He moved to a bench on the other side of the corridor and sat, uncomfortable in the new clothes.

The guard now pointed to Bon "Suguro, you're up next."

Bon complied, looking angry as usual. The women went through the same process as Mephisto, when she lifted his shirt there was no tail to yank. She tore Mephisto's page off the clipboard and began the process of information "Name?"

"Ryuji Suguro."

"Ok, strip," she said, the humans were the quickest to process. She took his measurements and handed him a dark blue uniform. She printed on his back 'RYUJI SUGURO, LEVEL 1, CONFLICT RISK' and put a pink and a yellow stripe on his sleeve and ordered him to sit next to Mephisto.

After everyone was done, they all had their details printed on their backs and colors on their sleeves:

'RIN OKUMURA, LEVEL 3, CONFLICT RISK', crimson uniform with a yellow and a pink stripe.

'YUKIO OKUMURA, LEVEL 2' blue uniform with a pink stripe.

'SHIEMI MORIYAMA, LEVEL 1' blue uniform with a pink stripe.

'IZUMO KAMIKI, LEVEL 1' blue uniform with a pink stripe.

'RENZO SHIMA, LEVEL 1' blue uniform with a pink stripe.

And then there were a few other crimson uniformed people.

"Hey, what do the stripes mean?" Bon asked as the guard now lead them through another concrete corridor.

The guard didn't answer and led the to a large open room with rows of bunk beds, there were about fifty, meaning one hundred people could live in here. All of the bed were in small cubical which were separated by half walls, in each cubical there were two beds on each side with a small shelf on the wall and a short cabinet near the entrance. "These are where you'll be staying, there are five bunks over in the corner there," he pointed to some of the cubicles in a dark corner of the room "The bathrooms are over there, woman to the left, men to the right, through that corridor is the cafeteria which is only open for an hour at meal times and opposite that you have the recreational room. Past those there is a door that leads to the outside platform, you only get to use this for two hours a day, other than that it's only the recreation room, bathrooms and living quarters that are available. We will have an inmate come and give you the supplies you need and explain the rules in ten minutes, so pick your beds quickly," the guard finished and walked off to leave them to figure out their arrangements.

Rin was top bunk with Yukio on the bottom, Izumo was top with Bon on the bottom, Shima was top with Mephisto on the bottom and Izumo was top with one of the demons that had arrived with them as no one else wanted to bunk with her, at least Mephisto was somewhat nice. They now all sat there waiting for the inmate to arrive, it felt like they were waiting for a miracle, someone who would tell them what the hell was going on. Mephisto held his chin in his hand and stared off into space, trying to figure out was happened when a monotone voice asked "Brother?"

He looked up to find his little brother, Amaimon, standing there with a big crate in his hands, his eyes widened, he hadn't seen his brother since he had been defeated by Rin, he thought he was dead. He stood from the bed and gave his brother a tight hug, he would never admit it but he had become quite attached to the little guy during his stay in Mephisto's mansion and missed him terribly after Rin had killed him, but apparently, he hadn't.

Amaimon looked surprised at his brother's affection "Are you okay?" he asked, "You're acting weird."

"I just…happy to see that I'm not the only demon prince in this place," he said, only half admitting to being happy Amaimon was here "How did you get here?"

"I was caught right after my fight with Okumura, I've been here for about six months," he replied.

So that's why he never showed up again, he was here. Mephisto stood back and took in his brother's appearance, his hair was still the same and the boy had somehow managed to keep his green arm warmers, he was wearing the same crimson uniform but was missing the shoes and on his sleeve were yellow, orange, green and purple but no pink and on his back it said 'AMAIMON, LEVEL 5, ESCAPE RISK, CONFLICT RISK'.

"Here's your stuff," he said setting the crate on one of the cabinets "A tooth brush, tooth paste, soap, shampoo, underwear, another uniform, sleep clothes, another pair of shoes and the sheets for your bed. Some other people are bringing through crates for the rest of you, you have to give the crates back to the guard over there."

After they had all set up their beds and returned the crates, Mephisto gathered all of the students into the cubicle that had no strangers in it and got Amaimon to sit down on his bed "Explain everything," he demanded and everyone else seemed desperate to know as well.

"There's a new guy running the true cross, he wants to rid the world of demons and anyone who supports them, he originally intended to kill us all but he was outvoted by other exorcists."

"So they decided to lock us all up here?"

"Any demon who sets foot in Assiah and any human who aids them is brought here, yes," Amaimon said "I have to explain the rule to you now," he started "Rule one, there is to be no conflict of any kind, rule two, no contraband will be tolerated, rule three, at meal times demons must only eat demons food and humans must only eat human food, rule four, always make sure your name, level, and colors are not covered up, rule five, you can only go onto the outside platform during the two hours assigned. Any questions?"

Bon spoke up first "What do the colored stripes mean?" he demanded.

"Well each color has some meaning that guards need to know about you, you all have the pink stripe which represents an inmate who has had training in exorcism, orange means that the demon that wears it is a demon king of something, green is for a demon prince which at only demons who are sons of satan, yellow means prone to violence and purple is for someone who needs a guard watching them all the time," Amaimon explained.

"Why don't I have a green stripe?" Rin demanded, feeling like a lesser demon to Amaimon and Mephisto.

"You are only half demon, you are not eligible to be a demon prince, that is also why you are not a demon king of anything," Amaimon said flatly.

"What about the levels?" Shiemi asked.

"That is your security level, it is based on how smart, violent or strong you are, anything level 4 or above is an escape risk," he continued explaining "There are levels 1 to 5. If you take Rin as an example, he is violent and somewhat powerful but he is stupid and weak without his sword, so he was given level three. Whereas brother was given level 4 because he is smart and powerful but avoids being involved in conflict and his powers will not do much to aid an escape."

Mephisto frowned "Hey, my powers are awesome!"

Amaimon just stared back at him. There was a loud buzzing sound that rang through the room, and all the inmate got off their beds and raced towards the corridor that led to the cafeteria and recreational room "That's dinner," Amaimon said and joined in the race to get food.

Yukio groaned, watching the flock of demons and human squishing through the door "This is going to be difficult," and stood up with the rest and walked slowly towards the rampaging hungry demons and terrified humans.


	2. Chapter 2

_OKAY, a few important things to know about this chapter, I am going to operate under the concept that one year of age for a demon is one hundred years for a human, for example, a five hundred-year-old demon is the equivalent of a five-year-old human and the name I used for Amaimon and Mephisto's mother is the name of a sorceress who is considered an evil and independent woman but is not considered completely evil._

By the time they got into the canteen, Amaimon was sitting down with a group of demons, eating some kind of greenish meat. Mephisto was the first to step forward and shoved everyone out of the way towards the front of the demon line, which wasn't hard to do considering he was taller than everyone else there.

There were two serving lines, one for humans and the other for demons, the demon line had the green meat and a purplish slimy substance and humans got a messy cheeseburger with old lettuce and stale cheese. While the others went to get their own food, Mephisto approached his brother's table but stopped when one of the demons stood up and growled at him, he was overweight and had food all over his shirt, anyone else would be intimidated but Mephisto smirked his usual smirk and proceeded to walk to the table. The demon hissed and put himself in his way before shoving him back. His tray fell to the floor and the food spilled over the concrete, this finally brought Amaimon's attention to the situation just as his brother pinned the shorter demon to the floor "Beelzebub, brother, what are you doing?" he asked.

"He was trying to sit at our table," Beelzebub said as they both stood up to face the earth king.

"That's my brother, Mephisto, go get him another plate of food," he said emotionlessly and the chubby demon raced off to the food line.

Mephisto sat down slowly next to Amaimon as he went back to tearing apart his plate of meat "How did you do that?" he asked.

His brother looked up at him with a mouth full of food "What?"

"I'm the one who orders people around," he said.

Amaimon just shrugged "I'm sure you will, brother," he said and went back to his food.

Mephisto frowned, he was used to Amaimon being treated like a tool by everyone, including himself "Who was that, I don't think I've ever seen him before," he asked.

"Oh, that's Beelzebub, the demon of gluttony," he said finishing his food.

"That explains a lot," he muttered.

Rin and Yukio were the first of the students to get to the table, unfortunately, because Rin was considered a demon, he had to eat the demon food. He poked the meat with his fork, it deflated a little and slowly went back to its original shape "Is there any way I could get human food, even that looks better than this," he muttered.

Amaimon looked up at him "I could, but I'm not going to," he murmured.

Rin growled back at him and reached over the table and grabbed the collar of his shirt, a guard was there in seconds and grabbed Rin by the shoulders, pushing him back down into a sitting position. The rest of the students made it to the table, without any problems with all the demons glaring at them as they passed. Bon, Shima and Izumo sat next to each other next to Rin, Konekomaru sat on the end of the table and unfortunately for Shiemi the last seat was next to Amaimon. She hesitantly sat down next to him and falling off the bench when she tried to put as much distance as possible between them. He reacted quickly and grabbed her wrist before pulling her back up onto the bench and tried his best at a friendly smile, which was more creepy than friendly on his stone cold face but Shiemi blushed and gave a small smile back "Thanks," she replied quietly.

Mephisto on the other hand was becoming impatient "Where's the food that blob was going to get me?" he demanded.

"Here he comes now," Amaimon said pointing to the demon waddling their way.

Beelzebub put the tray down in front of Mephisto and the taller demon frowned in distaste at the half eaten meat and empty bowl on his plate "What happened to the food?" he demanded, again.

"I uh…I got hungry on the way," he said, nervously.

Rin shoved his plate at the principle "Here, have mine," he muttered and Yukio shared his food with him.

Meanwhile, Amaimon had stood up and looked to Beelzebub "Did I say you could eat my brother's food?" he asked calmly.

"Well uh no but-" he didn't have the chance to finish because Amaimon kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying back into the wall on the other side of the room. Beelzebub fell to the floor and vomited up all the food he had eaten because of the powerful kick.

The guards grabbed Beelzebub and they could hear them murmuring about taking him to a doctor but none of them did anything about Amaimon, they just let him sit back down and get back to whatever he had been doing.

For the first time in Mephisto's life, he found himself jealous of Amaimon's influence. It seemed that his little brother was the perfect mix of strength, brains, and mischief to become 'top dog' as he hears the humans refer to it. Whereas on the outside of this hunk of concrete, he was the one who was to be feared and respected. He didn't really know what to think of it, on one hand, he was proud of his brother but on the other, he didn't want people to be so wrapped up in Amaimon that they forgot what he, the older and more powerful brother, was capable of.

He looked across the table at Rin who seemed to be in a similar mood of utter confusion and loss of what to do. He suspected his little half-brother was used to getting all the attention and fear because of his flames, which were now rendered useless without his sword. Maybe Rin wasn't as unbeatable and powerful as Mephisto first thought, due to his dependence on that sword. And then of course all the humans at the table were complete useless idiots compared to most of the demons in this place, not that he was saying Rin was particularly 'smart'.

After they had all finished their meal, all the inmates were escorted outside which only consisted of a concrete area with high gray walls around the perimeter. The area contained a basketball court, a few long metal benches, and some old rickety workout equipment. Amaimon raced towards a guard clutching a large cat box, the man flinched when the demon king reached him and tentatively gave him the box. Once the demon had undone the lock, Behemoth came bounding out of the confines and before Mephisto could react the hobgoblin ran up, knocked him over and didn't leave before giving him a wet lick up his face. Amaimon called the goblin back and the small greenish ball obeyed. Mephisto stood up and wiped off the slime the disgusting creature had left, Rin was standing next to him "Should he even have that in here?"

"Even an idiot wouldn't let a demon have their familiar in here, I don't know how but Amaimon has pulled some strings," the tall demon growled, it seemed that more often than usual a frown took place instead of his smirk.

"Why does he love that thing so much? I mean I love Kuro but that guy is on a whole 'nother level," Rin asked. He and Mephisto sat down on the benches, while Bon and Shima went to the basketball court and attempted to teach Izumo, Konekomaru, and Shiemi how to play and trying to encourage Yukio to join in.

"Well, that 'thing' was the only thing that hadn't abandoned him as a child but what else do you expect from a familiar," Mephisto answered and crossed his legs in his usual flamboyant fashion.

"Abandoned?" Rin asked, this could be interesting.

"Well what did you expect, you have to agree, at first glance he's pretty useless," he replied.

He looked up at his older half-brother who was pinned to the ground by Behemoth and getting covered in slobber "But what about you, don't you care about him, he's your…our brother," he asked confused, he couldn't even imagine abandoning Yukio.

"You really want to know, why would you care?" Mephisto asked.

"Just curious, he's just really weird," he said "Not saying that you aren't weird," he quickly added.

"Well I guess it's time for a family history lesson with Mephisto Pheles," his older half-brother said and snapped his fingers, summoning his drawing board, which of course already had shitty drawings on it.

Rin held his face in his hands "Not the drawings," he grumbled.

"Yes the drawings, they are a vital part of the story!" he exclaimed, the first drawing was of Mephisto and Amaimon sitting on…grass? With the words 'the great tale of Mephisto and Amaimon' on the top of the board "Now I was born to a female demon named Nimue, she ran away to Assiah with me because she did not accept the way father brought up his children and she raised me like a human child the best she could and we disguised our demonic features to fit in. We stayed in Assiah until I was seven hundred (One hundred human years is one year for demons so he looked seven years old.) when she decided to return to Gehenna."

"Why?" Rin butted in.

"Because around this time, humans were beginning to hunt demons and drove them back into Gehenna. Anyway, while we were there she and father became intimate again and Amaimon was conceived. Again in consideration for the safety of her child, she dragged me back to Assiah and away from father, things went back to normal and Amaimon was born. It stayed like that for about one thousand years, then a group of humans that we now know as the true cross found us, back then it had been running for about nine hundred years but they had never been so close to domination over the demons then at that time. As I said, they found us and mother ordered me to take Amaimon back to Gehenna and that she would follow but the exorcists caught up to her and damned her back to Gehenna.

"I tried to escape with Amaimon but a heretic cult saw us, which slowed us down, they were trying to catch a demon to worship and obey them as they believe demons were to be used as tools. The exorcists soon caught up with us too and drove the cult away but they managed to grab Amaimon. The reason I'm still here now and not back in Gehenna is, that asshole angel who you've met a few times, said that is was cruel to exorcise a demon who had grown up in Assiah for the most part. So they took me under their wing and by the time I was two thousand they made me director of the true cross academy."

"But what about Amaimon?" Rin asked, it seemed Mephisto had become a little self-absorbed in his story.

"Oh, yes, the cult had tortured him in an attempt to make him their slave but it only made him numb and despite the cult not being one of experience, it took the exorcists five hundred years before they found him, alone all the way over in the Amazonian rainforest and as I said I was already the director of the academy so I didn't really have time to care for my young brother. They tried to take care of him as they did me but he caused too much trouble and they sent him back to Gehenna."

Rin sat silently as Mephisto's board disappeared in a cloud of pink "What do you mean you didn't have time for him?" he asked.

"Just as it sounds, I didn't have time to take care of my weird little brother who had the blood lust almost equivalent of our father, so I agreed he should have gone back to Gehenna, when he came to fight you was the first time I had seen him since then actually," he finished.

Rin could have sworn that he saw some form of regret flash across his face but the smirk quickly took its place.

On the other side of the yard, the guard had come up to Amaimon to take Behemoth back to where they kept the familiars. It took a while but the demon king finally gave up his green friend and looked for something to do. He spotted Shiemi, who was sitting by herself after failing to learn the basics of basketball and took to just watching what had turned into a full-on game of demons versus humans. Amaimon approached her cautiously and slowly sat down next to her, she jumped when she noticed him but otherwise did nothing to make him leave. This made Amaimon a little more confident "You like plants, right?" he asked in his emotionless voice.

She nodded and blushed.

"I do too," he said "I'm going to show you something," he said and grabbed her wrist before pulling her rapidly across the yard while she squealed and tried to keep up with him.

They ended up in an isolated corner of the yard, where almost no guards could see them. He crouched down facing the corner and gestured for her to join him, which she hesitantly did. She then saw that right in the corner of the concrete there was a small hole in the ground filled with dirt and a very small sprout of a plant growing out of it "How did you…?" she trailed off looking in wonder at the light green stem.

"I had some seeds stuck to my arm warmers and I used Behemoth's feces for dirt," he said and waited for her reaction but she seemed to be unaffected by the fact that it was demon excrement and not curious as to how Amaimon collected it all into one pile "I also smuggle water from the cafeteria to water it," he said and pulled out a little sealed bag of water which he handed to her, Mephisto had told him back at the True Cross Academy that if he ever hurt a woman's feelings he should be nice to them until they forgive him and Amaimon was trying his best to make up for the incident at their camp.

She smiled and took the bag, he didn't smile back but he didn't smile often anyway. He helped her make sure that she didn't pour too much water on the plant and listened silently as she rambled on about plants and trying to get to the garden of Amahara.

He looked up at her at this statement "Why are you trying to find my garden?" he asked.

"Your garden?" she gasped "But…Amahara is a holy place," she said.

"No, that's what they call my garden in Gehenna," he said, why was she so upset about his garden?

"But…but…" she whimpered, tears coming to her eyes.

He was surprised, why was she crying, did he do something wrong? "I'll take you to see it one day," he said cautiously in an attempt to make her cheer up, he never invited anyone to his garden.

She looked up at him "Really?!"

He just shrugged in response and was immediately pulled into a death grip, the same thing his brother did when they had arrived, he believed his brother called them hugs. He slowly put his arms around her back and reciprocated the hug.

In the distance Rin was muttering to himself when he watched Shiemi hug his older half-brother "Goddamn asshole," he grunted.

"What was that?" Mephisto asked next to him.

"Nothing," Rin replied but kept a watchful eye one Amaimon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The start of this story is a flashback going into more depth about Amaimon and Mephisto's relationship, I haven't gone crazy and started writing a different story. And sorry about the long wait I've been sick a lot and only just got diagnosed but I'm better now so I'm going to try and make chapters as much as I can. Also, this chapter depicts some sensitive content in the flashback, if you don't want to read it skip the slanted text.**_

 _-1456-_

 _Amaimon was holding his older brother's hand tightly, it was the first time that their mother had let Samael take him out of the house and into the city. They were living near a small village that wasn't far from a town called London, and according to Samael, it was the 15th century, whatever that meant. Amaimon was only one thousand years old, Samael was seven hundred years older. He had stuffed his fluffy dark green tail into his shorts and covered his pointed ears with his hair, he had tried multiple times to pull his tail back out but each time he got a light smack up the head. They had been sent to the market in the middle of the village to fetch some food for dinner, of course, fetch meant steal. Samael kneeled down next to him "You see those yellowish things over there?" he asked quietly pointing to a stand selling fruit and vegetables. Amaimon nodded "Those are potatoes, you to grab six of them," he said holding up six fingers "and six of the orange sticks in the box next to them and make sure that guy doesn't see you, afterwards, go find me at the water fountain over there" he finished and nudged him towards the stand._

 _Amaimon jogged towards the stand and managed to sneak up to the boxes without being seen, he stuffed his pockets full of what his brother had ordered. He paused when he saw a few large empty straw sacks and ran over to them putting all of the vegetables he had collected inside the bags._

 _Samael stood at the fountain waiting for his brother to return, their mother was known as a witch around town so there was no way that she would have been able to get a job to obtain human money and she sure as hell wasn't going back to Gehenna to get demon food. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down to see his little brother holding three bags filled with food, bread, fruit, vegetables, you name it, it was in there. Samael was speechless "How did you-?" he was baffled, how did his little brother manage to steal this much without being caught and how had he managed to carry three bags that probably weighed more than Samael like they were nothing. Amaimon just blinked up at him, Samael shook his head "Fine, that doesn't matter, come on, it's getting dark," he said and took his brother's free hand._

 _They walked through the village's dirt roads in silence until Samael spoke, just after the sun had disappeared below the horizon, only leaving the moon to light their way "You did a good job today," he said quietly._

 _Amaimon looked up at him and gave him a big cheesy smile which was always contagious and before he knew it Samael was smiling too. His smile dropped as they reached the end of the street where a glowing bonfire was raging, people were gathered around and over the fire was a man nailed to a large cross by his hands and feet. A priest stood in front of him preaching aloud as the crowd cheered "You have sinned against the Lord, heretic!" he yelled, "You worship Satan and his demonic ways, there is no way to attain for your blasphemy!"_

 _Samael covered his brother's ears and pulled him into the shadows of a building, he watched the man on the brink of death chuckled hauntingly "Demons have already infested the town, they're everywhere and they will rise again!"_

" _Heretic!"_

" _Blasphemy!"_

 _The crowd began yelling at the man as Samael dragged Amaimon away from the scene, he had to get home quickly and tell their mother about this "Demon!" he suddenly heard from behind him, he turned to see the crowd wielding torches, axes, knives, and crosses hung around their necks marching towards them. He looked down at his brother who had pulled his tail out of his shorts and it was hanging down onto the floor. Samael growled in frustration and turned to the crowd "Eins, zwei, drei," he murmured and everyone froze mid running, not even the fire was moving, he angrily turned to his brother who looked on the brink of tears "What were you thinking?!" he demanded "I told you to keep your tail hidden!"_

 _Now the tears were falling, he dropped the sacks and fell to the ground before curling into a ball under Samael's angry glare. Samael sighed and grabbed a wooden cart from nearby and loaded the sacks and Amaimon into the back and struggled to pull it back to the house the rest of the way._

 _He growled, "I don't even know why mother doesn't just send you back to Gehenna."_

 _Amaimon's only response was to tighten his grip around his knees and curl into an even smaller ball._

Amaimon's eyes opened to the bottom of the bunk on top of him, he stared at the gray metal calmly, he didn't have nightmares, nor did he have dreams, only memories. He had spent the rest of the day talking to Shiemi about Amahara, even through dinner when they both tried to ignore Rin's angry glances. Unfortunately, the day had to have come to an end and they were forced to go to their bunks. He was getting angrier at being kept here every day, he knew there was going to be a day where he was going to snap and he didn't think the exorcists were remotely prepared for that.

On the other far side of the room Mephisto as well laid awake, the fact that Amaimon was respected more than him was bothering him. The way Amaimon got food first, he got to play with his familiar, he was allowed to beat anyone up as much as he wanted were only a few of the things he was getting away with. Even the exorcists were afraid of his brother, what makes him so scary, he and Rin should be the ones to be feared, even if Rin can't use all of his powers to their full ability, he has still inherited their fathers flames. What can Amaimon do? Cause a few earthquakes, break a bone or two with the flick of a finger. He wasn't that strong.

When four AM rolled around the bright lights of the room turned on and an alarm sounded for a few seconds, he felt blinded for a minute before adjusting to the light. Everyone except the new arrivals were getting up and making their beds, so they followed along. What in the world was going on at four in the morning?! They followed everyone to the cafeteria and Mephisto noticed that Amaimon was not sitting at his usual table, in fact, he wasn't even in the room. He brushed it off and continued to collect his food and sit down in his spot.

Meanwhile, Amaimon was being escorted down one of the hundreds of hallways in the facility. He was led to a room with nothing but a table and two chairs, they forced him to sit down and left him in the room. He was still calm despite everything, he still kept his emotionless expression. A man dressed in an exorcist uniform entered the room and sat down in from of him "I'm the new director of the True Cross, you will call me sir," he introduced coldly.

Amaimon didn't respond, he already hated this man.

"Pheles is your brother right?" the man asked nodding to his sleeve.

Amaimon gave a small nod.

"Forgive me for having to ask but I just can't seem to get it through my head to figure out why someone would abandon his younger brother to the depths of hell?" the man asked smiling.

"My brother didn't abandon me," Amaimon said calmly.

"Well, True Cross always keeps signed agreements whenever a decision is made and…" he pulled out a piece of paper with signatures all over it, the paper looked at least a few hundred years old and at the top it said 'Petition to Damn Demon King Amaimon back to Gehenna' the man pointed to a signature that spelt 'Pheles' "I believe this is your brother's signature," he said.

Amaimon was still for a moment and didn't say anything.

"And if you're going to say he did what was best because he couldn't take care of you, well why was he able to take care of Rin?" he asked and Amaimon flinched, that was a sensitive subject "And the only reason he called you up to Assiah was to fight Rin so he could see how powerful he was, he doesn't care about you. Why would he when Rin is so much better than you?"

Amaimon didn't move or say anything, he just stared at the man but he could see in his eyes that the demon was seething. Perfect.

By the time they let Amaimon out of the room it was rec time and he was shoved outside, without any breakfast. The first thing he planned to do was check up on his plant but when he got there all he saw was the small young plant uprooted and his makeshift dirt all over the ground. Behind him he heard Rin "I don't want to have to hurt you, so this is a warning to stay away from Shiemi," he said, Rin seemed proud of himself for protecting Shiemi and doing it without having to hurt anyone but he seemed to have severely underestimated how much Amaimon cared about that plant because the green haired demon turned around sharply and before Rin could react a fist came hurtling towards him in an uppercut which sent him flying back twenty metres into the middle of the outside rec area.

Before he had time to recover another fist was delivered to his face, and another to his abdomen. Mephisto saw what was happening and begun wondering whether or not he should intervene or let the fight run its course. Amaimon growled and grabbed Rin's hair in a tight grip, dragging him up face to face with him. Rin had never seen so much anger in someone's eyes before, he tried to use his powers but all he got as a thin layer of blue flame over his body that barely did anything to help him.

Amaimon smashed his head into the concrete, cracking it with the force but continued to smack his head down until Rin had no energy left to fight back. He then threw his limp body flying into the far wall, causing a loud boom as dust and shards of concrete flew into the air. Amaimon was about to charge him again when Mephisto decided to intervene, realizing that if he didn't his young half-brother would probably be killed. He stepped in front of Amaimon who was breathing heavily "Brother, you are going to stop this pointless little quarrel or I'm going to…" Mephisto began but he was cut off when the younger demon turned his anger to him, kicking him sidewards into the wall.

Mephisto was dumbstruck as he watched his closest brother charge him again but managed to dodge him making him run into the wall. The demon pushed off the wall and tackled his brother using his claws to try and scratch his face but again Mephisto managed to keep him at bay. When he saw an opening he grabbed his neck and pushing up against the wall, lifting him off his feet, using all his strength to make it look like he was pinning Amaimon with ease but in reality, it was incredibly difficult. For once in a long time, Mephisto was furious "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Amaimon was choking and gripping his brother's hand trying to get any amount of air but he still managed to choke out three words that hurt Mephisto more than he would ever show "I…hate you…" he gasped.

Mephisto kept a face of indifference when he dropped his brother to the floor and gave his trademark smirk before walking off to where all of the students had ran over to Rin, to see if he was ok. Shiemi was the only one who decided to tend to Amaimon who watched Mephisto assist their younger brother.

Shiemi followed his eyes and frowned, she gripped his arm and dragged him upright and leading him over to where the plant had been growing "Do you think you can fix it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied, back to his monotonous state.

Shiemi gave him an encouraging smile "I'm sure you can do it!" she exclaimed cheerfully, which lifted Amaimon's spirits a little.

Inside the walls of the prison, the new director of the True Cross was watching the security cameras with a confident smile on his face. One of the guards were sitting behind him "Sir, what exactly are you trying to do?"

"The Vatican told me we were not allowed to eliminate them, so we'll make them eliminate themselves," he replied, "And it's already working."


End file.
